Best Ending?
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: chapter 6 ready to read!/ "Ada batas yang tak terlihat diantara Langit dan Bumi, begitu pula kita, ada batas yang tak terlihat antara kau dan aku, dan batas itu adalah 'dia'"/ Pair: HunKai, HunHan. Read n Review Ok guys... Thankyou
1. Chapter 1

**Best Ending?**

.

.

.

Sehun x Kai (SeKai/HunKai)

Sehun x Luhan "GS" (SeHan/ HunHan)

.

.

.

 **SEHUN**

"Aku tidak menyesal telah menaruh hatiku pada wanita itu. Tapi, aku salah karena aku menaruh hati padanya ketika aku telah memiliki orang yang aku cintai."

 **.**

 **KAI**

"Aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu. Tapi, aku menyesal ketika cintaku ternyata tak cukup untukmu."

 **.**

 **LUHAN**

"Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu. Tapi, aku menyesal telah membuatmu berpaling dari dirinya."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku seutuhnya kepadamu. Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

 **Tahun 2000**

Malam ini salju turun dengan sangat lebat. Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan seperti biasa—yang bisa kau temukan hanya putihnya salju yang bertumpuk, menimbun apa saja yang berada di luar. Mungkin musim dingin kali ini akan berlangsung lama, melihat salju yang tak henti-hentinya menyapa bumi.

Hujan salju yang sedang terjadi diluar membuat hawa terasa semakin dingin. Pria manis yang tengah menatap butiran-butiran salju dari kaca jendela, sesekali mengeratkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hembusan nafasnya tercetak di kaca jendela setiap kali ia bernafas.

" _Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Oh Sehun?"_

Coklat hangat yang berada di tangannya semakin terasa dingin. Uap panas yang menguar dari cangkir itu perlahan menghilang.

"Haaa..." helaan nafas yang terdengar berat itu memenuhi ruangan yang semula hening.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Hunnie. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi,"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa jika terus menyakiti Jongin,"

"..."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita lupakan ini, kita akhiri hubungan kita,"

"..."

"Kembalilah pada Jongin,"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"...huh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, _noona_."

"...ke—kenapa kau mengatakan itu?!"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lu- _noona_ ,"

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"...ya?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa maksdumu, Jong?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau aneh."

"Jadi, apa saat ini kau mencintaiku, Oh Sehun?"

"...tentu saja, Jong. Kau itu 'istri'ku."

" _Istri, eoh?"_

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu saja permintaanku?"

"... ada apa, hum?"

"Aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan Jong?"

"Aku ingin..."

"?"

"...kau tanda tangani surat ini."

"...surat apa itu?"

"Surat cerai."

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Tanda tangani surat itu, Sehun. Maka kau akan bebas dariku."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jong?!"

.

.

.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun."

"..."

"Jaga dirimu."

"..."

"Lu- _noona,_ berbahagialan bersamanya."

"..."

"Selamat Tinggal."

.

.

.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja sayang~"

"Apakah aku punya ibu?"

"..."

"Ungg... ayah?"

"Y-yya, tentu saja sayang. Kau punya seorang ibu."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, sayang."

"Lalu, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ibu suatu hari nanti?"

"..."

"Tentu, sayang. Sekarang pun kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Karena, akulah ibumu sayang"

 **Teaser END**

 **Apa-apaan nih, hahahaha...**

 **Minat? Sok atuh di review mba, mas, adek, kakak...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Ending?**

Sehun x Kai (SeKai/HunKai)

Sehun x Luhan "GS" (SeHan/ HunHan)

H

U

N

K

A

I

" _Seandainya kau tidak bertemu dengannya, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"_

H

U

N

K

A

I

Chapter 01

 **SEOUL**

"Apa malam ini kau lembur lagi, Hun?" Kim Jongin—pria manis berkulit agak sedikit kecoklatan itu tengah merapikan dasi yang terpasang di leher suaminya—Oh Sehun.

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Banyak rapat yang harus aku hadiri hari ini, belum lagi kunjungan beberapa investor yang ingin menanamkan modalnya di perusahanku, sayang,~" Kancing emas yang menghiasi lengan kemeja itu kini telah berada pada tempatnya, merapatkan dua helai kain yang semula terpisah.

"Selesai," Jongin menepuk pelan dada bidang milik suami tercintanya. "Kau nampak menawan seperti biasa tuan Oh..." disertai dengan senyum di wajah manisnya. "Kau juga istriku yang manis," pinggang ramping Jongin kini berada dalam dekapan Sehun, semakin erat hingga kedua tubuh dengan beda tinggi sekitar 10 cm itu menempel bak kertas diberi lem. "Kau wangi, sayang..." Sehun mulai menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin, hidungnya mulai menciumi tiap jengkal kulit leher Jongin. "Ngghhh... Hunnn... kau bisa ter...ngghh...lam...ngghh..bat..." Jongin berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar milik suaminya dengan perlahan, mengingat jam dinding di kamar itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:15 dan dalam waktu 30 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai, sedangkan kini Sehun tengah mencumbu leher istrinya. Dasar Oh-pervert-Sehun!

"Aw!" Sehun memekik ketika dadanya merasakan sakit seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

Jongin menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan kesal, menatap acuh saat melihat Sehun meringis memegangi dada sebelah kiri.

"Tsk, cubitanmu sungguh menyakitkan sayang~"

"Rasakan!" Jongin berbalik dengan terlebih dahulu menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek— kearah Sehun.

"Hei! Tunggu, Oh Jongin!" Sehun menyusul Jongin menuju keluar kamar mereka, senyum senang masih terpatri di wajah tampan kepala keluarga Oh itu.

H

U

N

K

A

I

"Direktur!" Sehun yang tengah berjalan santai sambil mengutak atik ponsel canggih ditangannya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Oh, ada apa sekretaris Kim?" Sehun menatap heran sang sekretaris yang begitu tergesa menghampirinya.

"Apa anda lupa? Hari ini anda harus mengunjungi anak perusahaan yang berada di Jeju, Direktur Oh!" jelas terlihat raut kekesalan di wajah sekretaris Kim—kakak sepupunya dari pihak Ibu.

"Aku kira besok!" Sehun lupa.

"Tsk,bukankah kemarin sudah saya ingatkan. Tadi pagi juga sudah saya kirimkan pesan ke ponsel anda mengenai jadwal besok." Papar sekretaris Kim yang memojokkan Sehun.

"Ugh..." Sehun merasa bersalah, ia bahkan belum sempat memberi kabar kepada istrinya tercinta yang dengan setia menunggu kepulangannya hari ini.

"Baiklah, siapkan tiket tercepat supaya aku bisa sampai di Jeju, _hyung_!" Kim Joonmyeon—sekretaris Kim—mendecakkan lidah, mengejek keteledoran adik sepupunya itu kali ini. Oh My, bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan janji sepenting itu. Apa saja yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh adiknya itu kemarin bersama Jongin, jangan-jangan... ugh. Ia tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Kabari Jongin, Hun. Aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkan suaminya yang tidak akan pulang malam ini dengan tidak tidur semalaman," tidak ada lagi bahasa sopan ketika mereka telah keluar dari kantor.

Sehun dengan cepat menekan tombol di ponsel canggihnya, menghubungi sang istri tercinta.

TUTT... TUTTT...

"Hallo?"

"Hai, sayang~"

"Ada apa Hun?"

' _Sepertinya ia mengantuk'_ —batin Sehun ketika mendengar nada suara yang sedikit lemah dari biasanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang,"

"...umm, kenapa?"

' _Aku yakin kini sayangku pasti memajukan bibirnya—merajuk'_ Sehun tersenyum lebar membayangkan ekspresi istrinya itu.

"Aku lupa besok ada pertemuan penting di Jeju, jadi aku harus berangkat malam ini juga sayang~"

"..."

"Hallo? Sayang kau masih disana?"

"..Ya, Hun~ aku masih disini."

"Oh, aku kira kau tertidur sayang~ he he he"

"Umm... jadi, berapa lama kau di Jeju?"

Sehun nampak berpikir, "Kurang lebih 3 hari sayang~"

"Ugh, Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ini sangat penting sayang, ada banyak hal yang harus aku tangani disana,"

"...tapi 3 hari aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu, Hun~"

"Oh, sayangku~ aku akan bawakan banyak hadiah ketika pulang nanti, dan tentu saja aku akan selalu menghubungimu disaat waktu luangku sayang~"

"...ugh... baiklah Hun~ kau boleh pergi..."

"Jaga dirimu disana sayang, jangan selingkuh ketika aku tidak ada, mengerti?"

"Iya Oh Sehun sayang~"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu istriku~ I Love You..."

"Love you too~"

Sehun menutup panggilan itu, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Sudah bicaranya?" Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Sehun, dan mendengar semua pembicaraan _lovey-dovey_ pasangan itu, menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan _'Menjijikan'_.

"Oh, ayolah _hyung,_ kau seperti tidak pernah seperti itu saja dengan Kris _hyung_." Bela Sehun.

"Demi apa Oh Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal yang _ughh_ seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin beberapa menit lalu." Protes Joonmyeon.

"Ha Ha Ha, kalau begitu sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya _hyung_. Itu sangat me-nye-nang-kan~" Sehun tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon yang ingin muntah.

"Tsk, ayo cepat naik! Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu." Joonmyeon menaiki mobil hitam dengan merk terkenal itu lebih dahulu.

"Aku juga sudah menelepon pemilik hotel di dekat anak perusahaan untuk menyediakan kamar untukmu, kau tinggal datang dan tidur. Semua sudah aku siapkan." Sehun memasangkan _seatbelt_ kemudian melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Kau memang yang terhebat _hyung_!" Joonmyeon menghidupkan mobil miliknya, kemudian melajukan mobil itu ke arah bandara.

H

U

N

K

A

I

 **JEJU**

Sehun sampai dini hari sekitar pukul 3 pagi, tubuhnya sangat lelah ia hanya tidur kurang lebih tiga setengah jam setelah ia mengirimkan pesan kepada istri tercinta bahwa ia sampai di tujuan dengan keadaan selamat sentosa.

' _Good Luck, Sayang_!'

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Jongin yang membuatnya tetap tersenyum meskipun tubuhnya lelah.

' _Thanks, I LoveYou Oh Jongin~'_ balasnya kemudian bergegas menuju tempat tujuannya—anak perusahaan HJ Corp.

H

U

N

K

A

I

"Ughhh~" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang kerja miliknya.

"Kau berhasil, Oh!"

" _Yeah_..." terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi pujian _hyung_ nya.

"Bagaimana kalau ku ajak kau mengunjungi salah satu tempat terbaik di Jeju!"

"Hmmm..." matanya terpejam, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah satu yaitu TIDUR.

"Lain kali saja _hyung_ , aku sangat lelah..."

"Tsk, tidak ada lain kali Hun! Setelah ini kau pasti bersemangat lagi! Ayo!" pria _blonde_ itu menarik sang adik dengan kuat.

Sehun yang memang sedang tak bertenaga malas untuk berontak ataupun mengeluarkan protes, jadi ketika ia diseret oleh calon suami kakak sepupunya itu ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Kedua pria itu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja itu tanpa tahu sebuah ponsel canggih kini terus berkedip-kedip diatas meja. Tertera sebuah nama di ponsel itu, 'Oh Jongin'.

H

U

N

K

A

I

"Selamat datang, Tuan~" seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan hanbok bercorak bunga dengan warna terang menyambut kedua pria itu.

"Seperti biasa Nona~" wanita itu nampak mengerti, ia kemudian berbalik badan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang berada paling pojok.

"Silahkan, tuan.." wanita cantik itu mempersilahkan kedua pria tampan itu masuk.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?!" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kris.

"Tenang saja, nikmatilah harimu saat ini Oh! Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada istrimu, hehehehe~"

"Tsk!" Sehun menatap jengah Kris. Disatu sisi, ia merasa telah mengecewakan Jongin, tapi disatu sisi ia menyetujui ucapan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Oh, kita hanya menikmati hari ini dengan minum sepuasnya dan mengobrol hingga pagi. Tidak lebih dari itu, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untukmu, karena kau sungguh hebat hari ini!" ujar Kris bangga.

"Terserah..." balas Sehun acuh.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama tuan-tuan..."

Pintu disebelah mereka terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sosok wanita dengan memakai _hanbok_ berwarna merah dengan sulaman emas, serta membawa _hageum_ di tangan kanannya. Wanita itu sangat cantik, wajahnya yang manis, dipoles dengan makeup yang tidak terlalu tebal, rambut hitamnya digelung dengan rapi, ditambah dengan hiasan dikepala yang seakan mempercantik paras wanita itu.

Sehun terpaku menatap lurus kearah wanita cantik itu.

Dunia seakan berjalan dengan sangat lambat begitu ia menatap wanita itu.

Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _hyung_ nya.

Fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada wanita yang kini duduk sambil memetik _hageum_ di pangkuannya, melantunkan nyanyian merdu yang membuat hatinya teduh.

Saat ini ia bahkan tidak mengingat sama sekali mengenai Jongin—istrinya.

H

U

N

K

A

I

"Kau kemana Hun?" ponsel ditangannya terus ia genggam sejak tadi. Entah beberapa kali ia sudah melakukan panggilan di ponselnya itu, namun satu pun tidak ada yang dijawab.

Setelah pesan terakhir yang ia terima pagi tadi dari sang suami, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Meskipun baru sehari, namun hatinya merasa tak tenang, khawatir, dan cemas. Ia hanya takut. Entah pada apa tapi saat ini ia berharap Sehunnya baik-baik saja berada di Jeju.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada suaminya...

H

U

N

K

A

I

 **To The Next Chapter...**

H

U

N

K

A

I

 **holla~**

 **come back again...**

 **hehehehe...**

 **terima kasihbanyak reviewnya ya, readers sekalian, saya usahakan akan menyelesaikan fic saya... diharap kesabarannya menunggu...**

 **maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian saat ini... jika ada kesempatan saya akan membalas dengan segera...**

 **mohon dukungannya ya semua...**

 **dukungan kalian adalah semangat buat para author termasuk saya...**

 **panggil saya kuchan ajaya biar ga kepanjangan hehehhe**


	3. Chapter 3

Best Ending

S

E

H

U

N

" _Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu Oh Sehun, kau adalah pria yang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat,"_

 **Chapter 2**

J

O

N

G

I

N

 **Awal Desember, 1999**

Udara terasa semakin dingin dibandingkan dengan bulan sebelumnya. Bulan ini bulan Desember. Bulan bersalju. Di bulan ini orang-orang mengenakan pakaian super tebal untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari sengatan hawa dingin. Tapi, ada satu orang yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang serta celana jins belelnya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit di tengah udara super dingin itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar memeluk tubuhnya. Kentara sekali terlihat jari-jemari miliknya perlahan memucat. Meskipun demikian, kedua kakinya masih melangkah kearah supermarket yang kini hanya berjarak 200 m dari tempatnya.

"Selamat datang..." kasir wanita itu cukup terkejut melihat penampilan pelanggannya—wajah pucat,tubuh menggigil, hidung merah, serta mata yang sembab.

"Bisa berikan aku obat untuk flu?" Jongin—pria dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan itu menelisik rak obat yang berada di belakang kasir.

"Ini, tuan," kasir wanita itu menyerahkan obat yang diinginkan Jongin.

"Saya rasa sebaiknya anda segera pergi ke rumah sakit atau klinik terdekat tuan?" anjur sang kasir wanita menatap Jongin prihatin.

"..." Jongin hanya menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan selembar uang dari saku celananya,menyerahkan uang itu kepada kasir.

Sang kasir wanita itu menerima uang pemberian Jongin, kemudian mencetak struk belanja milik sang pelanggan, namun begitu ia hendak mengembalikan sisa uang Jongin, pria itu lebih dulu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menuju keluar supermarket, meninggalkan kasir wanita itu dengan penuh keheranan.

B

E

Setelah membeli apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini, Jongin melangkah kembali menuju rumah _mereka_ —rumah ia dan sang suami. Langkahnya terhuyung, rasa pusing dikepala bersurai coklatnya semakin menjadi, ditambah lagi dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat keadaannya menatap prihatin, bahkan ada yang berniat membantu mengantar hingga ia sampai di rumah, namun ditolak secara halus olehnya—sungguh pria baik hati yang tak ingin merepotkan orang—atau mungkin bisa kita sebut Jongin itu bodoh?

Merasa rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya kini semakin bertambah, ia melangkah dengan tergesa dan secepat yang ia bisa untuk sampai di rumahnya. Perlu diketahui, jarak rumah Jongin dengan supermarket tadi tidak terlalu jauh, lumayan dekat, diibaratkan hanya dengan melewati 15 deretan rumah minimalis, maka akan sampai di tempat tujuan—rumah Jongin.

Begitu ia sampai di rumah, dengan tergesa ia meraih kunci di saku celananya, membuka pintu depan dengan kasar,kemudian menguncinya lagi. Jongin melangkah ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih kemudian meminum obat yang tadi ia beli. Perlahan ia terhuyung, rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan, saat itu juga tubuhnya melemas kemudian pingsan dengan posisi terduduk diatas kursi dapur.

 **TRINGG...TRINGGG...**

Ponsel diatas sofa berdering. Tertera sebuah nama di layar ponsel itu, _Oh Sehun (My Honey)_. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ponsel itu berdering sejak 7 menit yang lalu. Namun, bagaimana bisa Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu ketika dirinya sendiri bahkan sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

B

E

'Tsk, kemana dia?' batin Sehun ketika panggilan kesepuluh darinya tak jua diangkat oleh istrinya.

Merasa sedikit cemas, ia hendak mengulang lagi panggilan itu, namun seruan Kris membuatnya menghentikan niat itu.

"Ada apa _hyung?_ " Sehun masih memengang ponsel dengan erat.

"Hari ini hari terakhir kita disini, Hun. Aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Kris menatap Sehun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku rasa tidak _hyung_. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak." Tolak Sehun halus, ia masih menatap layar ponselnya, masih tertera nama Jongin disana.

"Apa karena masalah satu tender kemarin yang gagal kau dapatkan?" Kris menatap Sehun penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng,"Bukan _hyung_ hanya saja aku merasa cemas dengan Jongin,"

Aha! Kris mengeti sekarang, rupanya sang adik tengah merindukan sang istri yang selama seminggu lebih ini ia tinggalkan di Seoul.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ mu ini sudah mengerti sekarang, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang lebih cepat Hun, akan _hyung_ carikan tiket yang tercepat untukmu,"

Sehun menatap Kris penuh rasa terima kasih," _Thanks, hyung!"_.

Ya, siang ini juga Sehun akan pulang ke rumah—ke sisi Jonginnya.

B

E

"Hati-Hati, Hun, sampaikan salam _hyung_ untuk Jongin,dan katakan pada Joonmyeonku sayang aku akan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali!" seru Kris begitu Sehun masuk ke antrian penumpang.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh _hyung_ nya itu. Ia sempat memberikan lambaian tangan sebagai salam perpisahan kepada Kris sebelum gilirannya masuk kedalam _gate._

Ponsel yang ia genggam masih menampilkan nama Jongin di layarnya. Sebelum terbang ia menekan sekali lagi nomor Jongin, menghubungi sang istri. Namun, setelah terdengar nada sambung, ia hanya mendapatkan suara operator—lagi—yang mengangkat.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Rasa cemas semakin melingkupi dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan darinya. Atau apakah Jongin sedang pergi keluar kemudian meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah sehingga wajar ketika ia menghubungi ponsel itu ia tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jasnya, terlebih dahulu mengubah ponselnya kedalam _mode_ mati. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kiri—mencari tempat duduk di pesawat yang akan membawa ia kembali ke Seoul.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah aku yang duduk didekat jendela?" sebuah suara merdu terdengar menyapa telinganya, ketika ia hendak meletakkan jasnya di kursi didekat jendela.

"Silahkan...nyo— _noona?!"_ Sehun cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Luhanlah yang kini berada dihadapannya. Wanita cantik yang beberapa kali ia temui setelah ia diseret oleh Kris setelah selesai rapat dengan investor.

"Sehun?" Luhan sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun, tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan pria yang sempat membuatnya terpesona.

"Lu- _noona_ mau ke Seoul juga?" Sehun bertanya sambil mempersilahkan wanita yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu untuk duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ya, kau juga Hun?" Luhan duduk mendahului Sehun.

"Ya, urusanku sudah selesai di Jeju, jadi kini saatnya aku pulang," jelas Sehun.

"Oh, berarti kita sama, hehe," Luhan terkekeh.

Sehun terkesima melihat paras cantik Luhan. "Di Seoul kau tinggal di mana?" Luhan mencoba lebih mengenal Sehun dengan menanyakan beberapa informasi singkat.

"Aku tinggal di _distrik_ Gangnam,"

"Oh, aku tinggal di _distrik_ Jung,"

"Wow, kau tinggal di kota yang menjadi pusat sejarah, _noona_!"sahut Sehun riang.

"Pfffttt, kau seperti adikku yang paling kecil Hun," kekeh Luhan setelah melihat ekspresi kagum di wajah baby face Sehun.

"Jadi, kau punya adik _noona?"_ Luhan mengangguk.

"Oho..."

Mereke berdua terus terlibat obrolan ringan, bahkan mereka menghiraukan suara pramugari yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal sebelum mereka terbang.

Bahkan, rasa cemas Sehun kini menguap entah kemana...

B

E

"Ughh..." Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Ia melihat jam di dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, itu berarti ia pingsan selama 3 jam lebih. Sepertinya besok memang ia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah yang masih terhuyung-huyung Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Ia membutuhkan istrirahat saat ini. Tubuhnya sakit setelah bangun dari pingsan dengan posisi duduk.

Ia menghiraukan keberadaan ponselnya, dengan puluhan panggilan yang tak terjawab dari suaminya—Oh Sehun.

B

E

Akhirnya selama kurang lebih 1 setengah jam kemudian, Sehun sampai di bandara Incheon. Perjalanan dari Jeju ke Seoul terasa menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, selama di pesawat ia tak hentinya merasa senang dengan obrolan-obrolan yang dilakukannya bersama sang wanita cantik asal China—Xi Luhan.

"Kita berpisah sampai disini, Hun."

Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa ketika mendengar kata 'berpisah' dari wanita cantik itu. "Ini kartu namaku _noona,_ apabila _noona_ ingin bepergian ke _distrik_ Gangnam, hubungi saja aku, aku siap menjadi _guide_ dadakanmu,"

"Pfftttt, baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti..." Luhan menerima kartu nama dari tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi Lu- _noona_ ," Sehun lebih dulu mengakhiri kebersamaan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Hun. Hati-hati!" seru Luhan yang melihat Sehun berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah taksi yang terparkir di depan bandara.

' _Semoga pertemuan berikutnya kita bisa lebih dekat,Oh Sehun..._ ' batin Luhan senang. Paras cantiknya bersemu merah, bahagia hanya karena mengingat pria tampan itu—Oh Sehun.

B

E

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, senyum yang sejak tadi terpasang diwajahnya tak jua luntur. Ia masih mengingat apa-apa saja yang telah mereka bicarakan sejauh ini, dirinya dengan wanita cantik dari China itu—Xi Luhan.

Hingga ia tersentak dengan sendirinya, mengingat sampai saat tadi—sebelum menaiki pesawat—ia belum bisa menghubungi Jongin. Dengan cepat ia meraih saku jasnya, mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya, kemudian menekan tombol sehingga menampilkan nama Oh Jongin di layar ponselnya. Namun, sayang tak ada yang mengangkat panggilan darinya. Oh Jongin sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Tsk! Kemana kau Jong?!" kesal. Sehun nampak sangat kesal meskipun rasa cemas masih mendominasi. Ia hanya ingin cepat berada dirumah dan menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kemudian memberi istrinya itu beberapa ceramah karena sudah membuatnya kesal dan sangat cemas. Oh benarkah? Bukankah baru saja kau merasa bahagia tuan Oh Sehun?

B

E

Sehun sampai di depan rumahnya. Menatap heran kearah rumah, kosong—seolah tak ada orang di dalam sana.

Setelah ia membayar taksi, ia bergegas menyeret kopernya menuju ke dalam rumah. Ia membuka pintu depan menggunakan kunci yang ia punya, melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tamu. "Sayang? Aku pulang," seru Sehun sambil mencari kehadiran Jongin. Nihil. Jonginnya sama sekali tidak ada disana. Ia meletakkan kopernya di ruang tamu, ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencari Jongin, namun Jonginnya juga tidak berada disana. Ia melepas jas yang ia kenakan, meletakkannya di atas sofa secara sembarang, ketika ia hendak melangkah menuju ke ruangan lain, ia melihat ponsel Jongin tergeletak di sofa tepat di sebelah Jasnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan memeriksanya. Ada begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab, dari dirinya, dari Baekhyun, dan juga dari orang tua Jongin. Pantas saja tak diangkat, ponsel itu tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Dasar, dia selalu ceroboh," merasa sedikit lega ia meletakkan kembali ponsel Jongin, namun kali ini ia meletakkannya diatas meja.

Sehun melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia cukup terkejut melihat sosok Jongin membelakangi tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam di depan pintu, mendesah lega, ternyata Jonginnya baik-baik saja.

Dengan senyum yang memancarkan kelegaan ia mendekat kearah Jongin. Perlahan ia menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin. "Sayang... aku sudah pulang..." bisiknya di telinga Jongin. Namun, merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari istrinya, Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh itu lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya."Hei, sayang?" ujarnya pelan. Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun membalik tubuh Jongin, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah sang istri pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya. "Sayang?!" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil yang ia rasa sedikit berkurang keempukkannya. "Jong?!" ditegurnya lagi sang istri yang saat ini tengah menggigil.

Panik!

Sehun sangat panik!

Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Jongin, membopongnya dengan _bridal style_ , membawanya menuju mobil yang ada di garase.

Ia harus membawa Jonginnya secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit!

N

E

X

T

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

Umm... Oke kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa saya buat Luhan di fic ini jadi GS, itu karena _feeling_ , saya lebih suka buat saingannya Jongin itu cewe soalnya kalau saingannya saya buat cowo saya susah dapet _feel_ nya, dan yang paling pas jadi saingannya Jongin itu ya om Luhan, jadi saya buat om Luhannya yang gender cewe. Yah, kira-kira gitu yang bisa saya jelaskan hehehehe...

Sorry kalau chapnya pendek, itu ga bisa diubah jadi panjang yak...

Ga kuat buat yang panjang-panjang hehehee

Oh ya, kemarin juga ada yang nanya kenapa saya ngga gunain titik atau tanda bintang buat pemisah, begini loh pemirsah, saya uploadfic ini dari hp, jadi agak sulit buat ngeditnya. Saya ngetiknya pake titik atau bintang kok buat pemisah tapi yangterjadi setelah saya upload adalah semua tanda itu hilang! Musnah entah kemana. Yang tersisa cuma tulisan yang saling nyambung satu sama lain. Jadi dari pada saya ribet (saya ga suka yang terlalu ribet soalnya) saya buat deh pemisahnya pake huruf aja. Biar di upload langsung jadi ga usah saya otak atik lagi. Begitu lhoooo...

Btw, mungkin rasa thankyou aja ga cukup buat kalian para readers tersayang...

Tapi, saya akan mengusahakan untuk mengupdate fic ini secepat yang saya bisa...

Maka dari itu, tetap berikan semangat pada saya ya...

I love you full...

Regards

Kuchan


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Ending?**

S

E

H

U

N

" _Kau terlihat berbeda, kau seperti bukan suamiku yang dulu"_

J

O

N

G

I

N

 **Chapter 03**

"Ughhh..."perlahan kelopak mata berwarna tan itu terbuka. Menampakkan iris coklat yang kini di terpa cahaya matahari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jongin yang masih menyesuaikan penglihatannya, menengokkan kepala kearah suara _baritone_ itu. Keningnya berkerut, "Hun? Kenapa aku ada disini?" merasa heran, seingatnya setelah tersadar dari pingsannya, ia menuju kamar untuk tidur. Tapi mengapa kini ia terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan infuse ditangan kirinya.

"Kemarin aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang kita, tubuhmu sangat panas, kau bahkan mengigau memanggil namaku, kau menggigil, sayang... aku... aku sangat cemas melihatmu seperti itu. Kau berhasil membuatku takut setengah mati seperti itu."jelas Sehun panjang lebar sambil sesekali menciumi tangan tan Jongin yang ia pegang semenjak kemarin.

"Maafkan aku, Hun... aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," Jongin tersenyum lemas.

"Tidak, sayang, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maaf karena aku terlalu lama berada di Jeju dari yang seharusnya kukatakan kepadamu, maaf aku kurang memperhatikanmu selama aku berada di Jeju, maafkan aku sayang," Sehun membelai lembut tangan tan Jongin.

"Sudahlah, Hun... aku tahu kau sibuk selama di Jeju, aku mengerti." Jongin menyingkirkan perasaan kecewanya setelah mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu ketika kau berada di Jeju, Hun." Pinta Jongin. Sehun memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi setelah pemeriksaan kesehatanmu pagi ini selesai, sayang." Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **B**

 **E**

"Jadi, bolehkah saya pulang hari ini, Dok?" Dokter yang baru saja mengalungkan kembali _stetoskop_ dilehernya, menatap kearah Jongin. "Saya rasa sudah tidak ada masalah yang serius, jadi anda boleh pulang sore ini, Jongin- _ssi_." Jongin tersenyum lebar, wajahnya berseri setelah sang dokter mengatakan ia boleh pulang hari ini juga. "Terima kasih, Dok."

"Tapi, saya sarankan anda makan dengan teratur, jangan melakukan terlalu banyak kegiatan terlebih dahulu, tubuh anda masih mengalami masa penyembuhan, jadi akan rentan untuk terserang penyakit lagi." Jelas sang Dokter.

"Baik, dok, saya akan menjaga badan saya mulai sekarang!" ujarnya semangat.

"Cepat sembuh, Jongin- _ssi_." Ujar sang dokter ramah, setelahnya ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan ditemani oleh seorang perawat dibelakangnya.

"Lihatkan, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa mengontrol kegiatanmu, sayang.." Sehun yang tadi berdiri disebelah ranjang Jongin, menatap 'istri'nya itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan untuk tidak mengulangi lagi kejadian seperti ini.

"Ya, Hun...aku mengerti, aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Jongin menunduk, jari-jemarinya memainkan selimut yang menutupi hingga perutnya itu—merasa menyesal telah merepotkan banyak orang.

"Ya, sudah... kau bisa pulang secepat ini itu saja sudah membuatku senang," Sehun duduk menyamping disisian ranjang, ia menyisir surai coklat milik Jongin, menikmati setiap lekuk wajah sang istri.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu ketika berada di Jeju, Hun?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sehun singkat, sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar jawaban sesingkat itu menatap Sehun kesal.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin kesal, menyeringai senang.

"Pftt... banyak hal yang terjadi disana, sayang... kau ingin aku menceritakannya mulai dari mana? Hum?"

"Jangan tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu, Hun!" Jongin yang telah ketahuan merasa kesal, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, semakin melebarkan seringai jahilnya. Ia ikut berbaring disebelah Jongin, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah punggung Jongin, memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

"Hari pertama terasa sangat membosankan tanpa kau disana, sayang. Hanya ada tumpukan berkas, dan ocehan Kris _hyung_ yang menceramahiku tentang kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan kunjunganku kesana, ia bahkan menggeplak kepalaku dengan sandal ketika ia memasuki kamar hotelku. Tingkahnya tidak mencerminkan penampilannya sama sekali, ia sama bar-bar dengan Joonmyeon _hyung!_ Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi." Jongin terkekeh mendengar cerita Sehun. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membalas pelukan Sehun, mengelus beberapa kali tangan putih sang suami yang mengalung diperutnya.

"Seminggu lebih aku disana aku seperti diperbudak oleh Kris- _hyung_! Ia selalu menceramahiku tentang pekerjaan yang kulakukan. Dia juga selalu mengoceh tentang kekasihnya—Joonmyeon- _hyung_ —ketika aku mengajaknya bercanda ia malah menganggap serius, tapi ketika aku mengajaknya serius ia malah mengajakku bercanda. Aku merasa frustasi jika terus menerus bekerja setim dengannya."

"Huss! Kau tidak boleh begitu Hun, begitu-begitu Kris- _hyung_ adalah saudara jauhmu juga Hun."

"Kau harus mencoba bekerja setim dengannya kalau begitu, Jong. Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Jongin terkekeh lagi. "Tapi, sayangnya itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Hun. Aku hanya seorang guru tari, bukan pebisnis seperti kalian, hehehe."

"Tsk, Sial!" Sehun mengerang kesal—kalah.

"Lalu, selain itu apa yang terjadi lagi?"

Sehun menimang sebentar, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan investor baru untuk anak perusahaan di Jeju, malam harinya Kris- _hyung_ mengajakku mengunjungi sebuah penginapan." Jongin diam mendengarkan.

"Disana aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Perpaduan parasnya sangat unik, dengan lihai ia memainkan _hageum_ ditangannya, suara _hageum_ yang melantun merdu serta nyanyian yang ia nyanyikan membuat perasaan siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi damai." Sehun tersenyum ketika ia mengingat lagi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Jongin masih terdiam, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

"Kami bertemu beberapa kali disana, dia adalah wanita yang ramah, anggun, dan sopan. Belum pernah aku melihat wanita seperti dirinya," tersirat dengan jelas kekaguman yang Sehun berikan kepada Luhan ketika ia mengungkapkan sosok wanita itu.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, Hun?" Sehun terkejut mendengar nada tak bersahabat yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Menyukai Luhan- _noona?_ Tentu tidak, Jong. Aku hanya merasa kagum menemukan wanita seperti dirinya." Jelas Sehun, tanpa tahu bahwa Jongin tengah merasa tidak nyaman setelah mendengar cerita suaminya tentang wanita bernama Luhan itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" Jongin masih sangsi mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu," Sehun mendekap tubuh Jongin semakin erat.

"Baiklah aku percaya, Hun." Jongin membalas dekapan Sehun, meskipun hatinya masih merasa tak tenang.

"Bisakah lain kali aku bertemu dengan Luhan- _noona_ yang kau bicarakan itu?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kedalam mata Sehun.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku yakin kau juga akan merasa kagum setelah melihatnya," ujar Sehun terlihat bahagia.

"Baiklah..." – _Tapi, aku merasakan hal lain ketika kau menceritakan tentang wanita itu, Hun_ —batin Jongin.

 **B**

 **E**

"Padahal baru sehari aku meninggalkan rumah ini, tapi rasanya rindu..." Jongin merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkan rumah ini untuk selamanya?" ujar Sehun menggoda.

"Hus! Kalau itu terjadi aku mungkin akan menangis sekeras yang kubisa Hun!" Jongin melempar bantalan sofa kearah wajah Sehun.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang!" Sehun terkekeh pelan, heran melihat tingkah Jongin yang lebih sensitive dari biasanya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ayam goreng!" seru Jongin. Namun, tidak begitu dengan Sehun.

"Tidak, untuk malam ini kau harus makan-makanan yang lebih bergizi dari makanan kesukaanmu itu."

Jongin cemberut. Menatap Sehun kesal.

"Untuk tiga hari kedepan kau hanya akan memakan makanan yang aku pesankan, sayang."

"Dan tidak ada penolakan." Ujar Sehun cepat ketika Jongin hendak membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" Jongin melempari Sehun dengan bantal Sofa lagi—merasa kesal.

TRINGG... TRINGG...

Ponsel di tangan Sehun berdering, terdapat panggilan masuk dengan nomor tak dikenal.

Melihat Sehun yang mengernyitkan wajahnya, Jongin merasa penasaran, "Dari siapa, Hun?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo?" Sehun berjalan menuju kearah jendela kaca di ruang tamu itu.

"Sehun?" kening Sehun berkerut lagi, sebelah tangannya menggeser jendela kaca itu, hingga membiarkan udara malam memasuki ruangan.

"Dengan siapa ya?"

"Ini aku Hun, Luhan. Xi Luhan." Wajah Sehun nampak berseri.

"Oh! _Noona!_ Aku kira siapa.. hehehe"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hun?"

"Baik, aku baik _noona_. Kalau _noona_ bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik, Hun."

"Oh, ya ada apa tiba-tiba _noona_ meneleponku?"

"Tsk, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku meneleponmu jika aku ingin berkunjung ke Gangnam?"

"Oh, ya, ya. Jadi? Apakah _noona_ ada rencana berkunjung kemari?"

"Mungkin lusa, aku ingin segera ke Gangnam dan meihat betapa padatnya daerah itu, hehehe..."

Jongin yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorangーyang ia yakin itu adalah Luhan, wanita yang diceritakan oleh Sehunー merasa tidak senang. Ia merasa Sehun bersikap sangat lembut pada orang itu dibandingkan dengannya. Sebut ia cemburu. Memang. Bagaimana tidak, istri mana yang tidak cemburu ketika mendengar suaminya bercerita tentang wanita lain dengan wajah bahagia seperti yang dilakukan Sehun?, istri mana yang tidak cemburu ketika melihat sang suami bercengkrama di telepon dengan seorang wanita dengan wajah sumringah? Tidak ada.

Di awal saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana selanjutnya?

 **N**

 **E**

 **X**

 **T**

 **C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

Hai, hai, hai...

Saya back lagi...

Whoa tak menyangka tanggapanya reviewnya lumayan banyak...

Saya harap akan terus bertambah ya...

Hehehehe...

Disini masih belum begitu kerasa kok feelnya si mas jongin kita sakithati sama si om sehun, saya sengaja buat chapternya pelan-pelan biar nyambung...

Soalnya kalo kecepetan tar tamatnya juga kecepetan wkwkwkwkkw

Maaf kalo chapter ini membosankan hehhehehe

Saya tunggu lho tanggapan atau saran lagi dari para readers sekalian...

Btw, Kira-kira yang cocok dipasangin sama mba Luhan siapa ya? Saya bingung, soalnya cast yang cocok dipasangin ama mba Luhan itu udah habis wkwkkkwkw

Btw...

Bentar lagi puasa berakhir...

Jadi saya ucapkan lebih dulu...

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 Hijriyah bagi umat muslim se-Indonesia...

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin ya...

Salam

Kuchan...


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Ending?**

S

E

H

U

N

" _Seandainya kau melihat aku dan dia menangis, yang manakah yang akan kau peluk lebih dulu? Dia ataukah aku?"_

J

O

N

G

I

N

 **Chapter 04**

"Dari siapa, Hun?" Jongin sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang baru saja menelepon Sehun. Ia hanya sekedar bertanya.

"Oh, itu.. dari Lu- _noona_ , sayang.."

' _Lu-noona?'_ sinis Jongin dalam hati. "Luhan _noona_?" tegasnya lagi. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya keliling Gangnam lusa nanti." Jelas Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" spontan Jongin langsung menawarkan diri. Ia tidak nyaman mendengar Sehun akan bertemu—bahkan mengajak Luhan mengelilingi kawasan Gangnam.

"Boleh saja, tapi bukankah kau harus mengajar hari itu?"

"Tidak apa, Hun. Aku hanya mengajar satu jam pelajaran saja, setelahnya aku boleh pulang," Jongin bersikeras ingin ikut pergi bersama Sehun.

"Um.. baiklah, akan kutanyakan dulu pada Lu- _noona_." Jongin bisa merasakan ada nada tak rela ketika Sehun mengiyakan permintaannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi dari saku celana, membuka pengolahan pesan, kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata, dan mengirimkannya ke kontak Luhan.

Belum ada beberapa menit pesan itu sampai, sebuah panggilan kembali terdengar dari ponsel Sehun.

"Lu- _noona_ ," ujar Sehun sebelum ia mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

Jongin memandang punggung Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Begitu cepatnya ia mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan. Dengannya saja paling tidak menunggu hingga dua kali nada tunggu barulah diangkat oleh Sehun.

' _Aku harap apa yang aku pikirkan tidak akan terjadi, Hun'_ —batinnya.

 **B**

 **E**

Setelah hari dimana Sehun menerima telepon pertama kali dari Luhan, suasana hati Jongin nampak muram. Sejak hari itu, Sehun kerap kali mendapat telepon dari Luhan, entah itu ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kantor, ataupun tengah malam. Yang pasti dalam sehari itu, Jongin akan selalu melihat Sehun dengan wajah bahagianya mengangkat telepon dari Luhan, meskipun kentara sekali di wajahnya terlihat letih setelah ia pulang dari kantor. Hati Jongin semakin tidak tenang. Ingin ia mengatakan kepada suaminya itu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan, tapi dengan alasan apa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? jika ia mengatakan dengan alasan 'aku cemburu melihatmu sedekat itu dengan Luhan- _noona_ ' bukannya memperbaiki keadaan mungkin malah akan memperkeruh keadaan. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun mengira ia menuduhnya 'berselingkuh' dibelakangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sehun retak hanya karena perasaan tidak nyamannya melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan.

Benarkah seperti itu? Entahlah.

 **B**

 **E**

"Hun, maaf sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut mengantar Luhan- _noona_ berkeliling Gangnam hari ini,"

"Tak apa sayang..." Sehun membelai sisian wajah Jongin. Pria tampan itu kini mengenakan pakaian santai, kaos hitam dengan _v-neck_ yang melekat pas ditubuh atletisnya serta dibalut celana kain selutut berwarna abu, di lengkapi _sneakers_ putih dengan sedikit corak hitam bergaris di pinggirnya, ia terlihat tampan, ia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti pria dengan umur yang telah memasuki kepala tiga, ia terlihat seperti anak muda yang sedang tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Jongin yakin siapapun yang melihat Sehun akan terkesima padanya. Dan ia menjadi yang beruntung dari sekian wanita ataupun pria yang pernah menjadi kekasih Sehun.

"Jangan lama-lama, Hun. Sore ini kita harus berkunjung ke rumah, _eomma_ tadi pagi meneleponku lagi," Sehun mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 4, sayang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Hun..." Jongin mengantar Sehun hingga ke pintu depan rumah mereka, ia memberikan kecupan di bibir Sehun setelah pria itu lebih dahulu mengecup keningnya.

Sehun masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang telah terparkir apik di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Melambaikan tangan sebentar kearah Jongin, kemudian melajukan mobilnya dan menghilang di tikungan di dekat rumah mereka.

' _Kau pergi selama 8 setengah jam, Hun. Kau bilang itu tidak lama? Bahkan itu hampir seharian kau pergi bersamanya, Hun.'_ Jongin mengeratkan cardigan yang ia gunakan, merasa dingin.

Hari ini lumayan cerah, salju pun belum turun menapaki bumi, padahal ini adalah hari ke enam di awal bulan Desember. Namun, tidak begitu dengan Jongin. Ia merasa dingin.

 **B**

 **E**

"Hi, Hun," Luhan mengejutkan Sehun dengan menampar punggung pria tampan itu.

"Oh, Lu- _noona_!" Sehun membalik punggungnya menghadap Luhan.

"Menunggu lama?" Sehun menggeleng, "Kau nampak berkilau hari ini _noona_!" Luhan tersipu malu.

"Hehe, begitukah? _Thanks_ Hun."

"Jadi, _noona_ ingin pergi kemana?" Luhan nampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari sarapan dulu? Kebetulan aku belum sempat sarapan."

"Ide yang bagus _noona_. Ayo, aku juga belum sarapan pagi ini. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat makan yang enak kepadamu, _noona_!" ujar Sehun semangat. Ia bahkan menarik lengan mungil Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Luhan kembali tersipu malu, ketika tangan besar Sehun menggandeng tangannya.

"Tapi, apa kau tak apa-apa hari ini kau libur dari kantormu, Hun?" ujar Luhan basa-basi.

"Lu _noona_ tenang saja, hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang _urgent_ kok," Sehun masih menggandeng tangan Luhan. Matanya mencari-cari tempat makan yang dirasa enak yang pernah ia kunjungi.

"Benarkah?" Luhan masih sangsi mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tentu saja, _noona_! Aku akan meluangkan waktuku sebisa mungkin untuk wanita cantik seperti dirimu," goda Sehun yang sukses membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

"Dasar!" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tersipu malunya.

"Nah, itu dia, _noona_! Tempat makan yang sering aku kunjungi." Sehun menarik Luhan.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah _café_ langganan Sehun. Mereka memasuki _café_ itu dan memilih untuk duduk di meja paling pojok dekat dengan jendela. Begitu mereka sampai, seorang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah daftar menu untuk mereka. Luhan yang masih tampak bingung membuat Sehun memilihkan makanan untuknya.

"Tempat ini bagus, Hun." Ujar Luhan sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Tentu, _noona_. Makanan disini pun enak dan harganya cukup terjangkau,"

"Oh, ya, Hun... katanya kau ingin mengajak 'Jongin' hari ini, tapi aku belum tahu, siapa 'Jongin' yang kau katakan itu, Hun?" Sehun nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Umm... lebih baik _noona_ aku kenalkan langsung saja dengan orangnya nanti," jawaban yang menurut Luhan tidak memuaskan.

Wanita cantik itu merasa Sehun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Silahkan, Tuan, Nyonya," seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi pesanan Sehun dan Luhan. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu diatas meja.

Kali ini, Sehun diselamatkan oleh kedatangan si pelayan.

Tapi, nanti?

 **B**

 **E**

"Ya, _eomma_..."

"..."

"Kami akan menginap disana _eomma_ , toh Sehun besok libur jadi aku rasa tidak masalah."

"..."

"Aku juga kangen _eomma_.."

"..."

"Ya, _eomma..._ sampai jumpa.."

Panggilan itu diakhiri dengan suara 'tuut' panjang. Jongin nampak sumringah setelah menerima telepon dari sang ibu mertua yang ia sudah anggap layaknya ibu kandungnya sendiri. Jongin melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu, sudah pukul 2 siang, tak terasa sudah 6 setengah jam Sehun pergi bersama Luhan. Mengingat itu, Jongin kembali muram. Ia kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Sehun, mengingatkan pria itu untuk pulang sesuai janjinya tadi pagi.

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya kepada Sehun, Jongin menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang akan ia bawakan untuk sang ibu mertua. Masih ada waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

 **B**

 **E**

Jongin duduk di sofa, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia memandangi jam dinding yang sudah menunjukka pukul 4 lebih 17 menit. Itu artinya ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Sehun selama 17 menit. Ia sudah mengirimi pesan kepada suaminya itu, menanyakan keberadaannya, namun tak adasatu pun pesan yang dibalas oleh Sehun. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu hujan mulai turun, cukup aneh di bulan yang seharusnya menurunkan salju dan bukan hujan.

Diatas meja sudah ia siapkan makanan serta beberapa tas kecil berisi pakaian untuk menginap semalam di rumah sang mertua. Ia pun sudah siap dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Namun, sang suami belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

' _Sedang apa dia hingga jam segini belum datang? Apakah dia lupa dengan janjinya? Ataukah dia terjebak hujan atau semacamnya_?' Berbagai macam prasangka kini memenuhi kepala Jongin.

Tak sabar Jongin meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, ia menekan tombol hingga tersambung ke sebuah nomor milik sang suami.

Terdengar nada tunggu yang cukup lama, hingga sebuah suara wanita yang mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hallo?" ujar wanita diseberang.

"Sehun? Dimana dia?" Ujar Jongin dengan datar.

"Dia sedang mengisi bensin, apakah ini Jongin?"

"Ya, aku Jongin."

"Oh, hai Jongin. Aku Luhan, teman Sehun."

"Oh... Bisakah kau sampaikan padanya untuk cepat pulang? Aku sudah menunggunya selama setengah jam disini."

"Baiklah nanti akan aku sampaikan."

"Thanks!" Jongin segera memutus sambungan telepon itu. Ia merasa sesak setelah mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang ia yakini itu adalah Luhan _noona_ yang sering dibicarakan suaminya.

Ia melempar ponsel itu sembarang diatas sofa. Matanya mulai berair. Mendengar suara lembut itu saja ia sudah tahu wanita seperti apa Luhan itu. Jongin merasa dirinya kecil. Sudah pasti, ia akan kalah. Jika dibandingkan dengan wanita itu, Jongin bukan apa-apa. Meskipun ia punya cinta, tapi disamping itu semua ia tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan selama dua tahun pernikahan mereka ia tidak bisa memberikan apapun. Dalam konteks ini adalah anak. Ya, anak. Ia yang hanya seorang laki-laki biasa, bagaimana mungkin bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya. Tidak mungkin.

Sore itu, ia membatalkan janjinya untuk berkunjung kerumah sang ibu mertua, dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Ia membuang semua makanan yang telah ia masak untuk di bawa ke rumah mertuanya, mengembalikan pakaian yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam tas kecil itu kembali ke almari. Melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan piama. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin berbaring diatas kasur. Berharap bisa tidur lebih cepat dan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Ia ingin tidur dengan mimpi indah yang akan menemaninya, bukan dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

 **B**

 **E**

"Maaf lama, _noona"_ ujar Sehun ketika membuka pintu mobil.

"Hun, sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja, tadi Jongin meneleponmu, katanya ia sudah menunggu selama setengah jam dirumahmu. Sepertinya kalian punya sebuah janji. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Hun."

"Jongin menelepon?" Sehun nampak sedikit terkesiap, sepertinya ia hampir lupa dengan janji yang ia katakan kepada Jongin untuk pulang tepat waktu.

"Ya, Jongin yang menelepon, Hun." Ujar Luhan lagi, wanita cantik itu bersiap akan turun dari mobil Sehun, namun sebelah lengannya telah ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu _noona_. Tenang saja, Jongin bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama, dan ia tak akan marah. Bukankah rumahmu sudah dekat?" Luhan merasa masih tak enak.

"Tak apa Hun, aku bisa memanggil taksi untuk mengantarku,"

"Tidak _noona_ , aku bukan lelaki yang tega membiarkanmu menunggu taksi datang di tengah hujan seperti ini. Sudah tak apa, tenang saja." Sehun keukeuh untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian _noona_." Kemudian Sehun mengemudikan mobil itu melewati jalan raya, mengantarkan wanita cantik itu hingga tiba di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Sehun bahkan melupakan fakta jika ia telah mengingkari janjinya dengan Jongin yang notabene adalah 'istri'nya hanya demi mengantar Luhan yang hanya 'teman'nya. Mungkin, ia belum sepenuhnya sadar jika perlahan hatinya terbagi menjadi dua. Tidak utuh lagi ia persembahkan untuk 'istri'nya.

 **N**

 **E**

 **X**

 **T**

 **C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

Hai, Hai Hai...

Umm...

Saya balik lagi nih...

Apa kabar semua? Saya harapkan semuanya baik-baik saja yak...

Btw thankyou udah ngasi saran buat jadi pasangannya mba luhan, nanti deh saya pikirin lagi saya mau nyomot yang mana buat dampingin mba luhan... ehhehehhehe...

Btw lagi, untuk masalah wordnya nih...gini nih readers yang saya sayangi, saya ga kuat buat yang panjang-panjang (kecuali itu _oneshoot)_ soalnya keburu jadi males ntar ngelanjutinnya...wkwkwkkw #lirik fic yang masih terbengkalai...

Jadi harap maklum ya kalo wordnya pendek hehehe...

Oh, ya atu lagi... kemarin ada readers yang review katanya jangan dibanyakin moment HUNHANnya, waduh maaf ya, kalau kebanyakan soalnya tuntutan cerita, kalau di ski-skip terus pan jadi ga enak ceritanya hehehehhe... yang sabar yak kalau baca pas momen HUNHANnya...hehehhee

Bentar lagi puasa berakhir...

Jadi saya ucapkan lebih dulu...

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 Hijriyah bagi umat muslim se-Indonesia...**

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin ya...**

Salam

Kuchan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Ending?**

S

E

H

U

 _N_

" _Sakitnya hati ini tak akan pernah kau tahu, karna untuk menolehku pun kau tak mau"_

J

O

N

G

I

N

 **Chapter 05**

Setelah mengantar Luhan sampai di apartementnya, Sehun pulang dengan wajah lelah. Setelah memarkir mobil di garasi, ia bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ruangan dalam rumah sangat gelap, _"Kemana Jongin?"_ pikirnya setelah tak merasakan aura keberadaan sang 'istri' di dalam rumah itu.

 **Cklek**

Ruangan gelap itu seketika menjadi terang benderang, Sehun melangkah pelan meletakkan kunci mobil pada tempat biasa—sebuah pohon tiruan kecil diatas meja tanpa daun yang diperuntukkan untuk meletakkan kunci apapun disana.

Namun ia cukup tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok 'istri'nya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menatap tv yang tak memutar apapun—hanya tayangan titik titik kecil yang biasa kita sebut tayangan _semut_.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini, Jong?" pria tampan itu mendekat.

Tanpa melirik sedikitpun Jongin hanya mengacuhkan suaminya. Tanpa kata ia bangkit meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disana.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Sehun bingung melihat tingkah sang 'istri'.

Tanpa ia tahu ada hati yang terluka lagi oleh sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin bangun, menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah tanpa menunggu Sehun ia lebih dulu menghabiskan bagian miliknya, meninggalkan sisa sarapan untuk sang suami dengan sebuah note kecil bertuliskan, "Makanlah".

Sehun yang bangun agak siang, mengernyit heran ketika tak mendapati Jongin disisinya, tempat itu dingin, seolah tak pernah ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Lagi-lagi alis Sehun mengernyit, namun ia lagi-lagi menampik perasaan anehnya itu.

Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia butuh air untuk melegakannya. Meskipun rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan, dia tetap terlihat tampan. Begitu sampai di dapur ia melangkah menuju lemari es dua pintu didekat _counter_ , ia mengambil sebotol air dingin, menuangkan ke gelas, lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

Setelah merasa lega, ia menatap kesekeliling ruangan, suasana nampak sangat sepi. Tidak seperti biasa, ia akan mendapati Jongin yang tengah memasak, ataupun menyapu lantai sambil bersenandung ria, ia merasa sedikit... hum... aneh? Entahlah, Sehun tak mengerti. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi hidangan lezat yang tertutupi oleh plastik dan secarik kertas menyembul diantara piring-piring. Ketika ia hendak mengambil kertas itu, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring.

" _Lu-noona"_ batinnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel digenggamannya.

" _Halo?"_ suara lembut terdengar, dan sebuah senyum terlukisa diwajah tampannya.

"Lu- _noona_? Selamat pagi~"

"Pffttt, pagi juga Hun~" bukankah mereka terdengar seperti pasangan kekasih?

"Ada apa Lu- _noona?"_ Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mengabaikan niatnya yang ingin mengambil tulisan yang ditinggalkan sang 'istri'.

"Hm, apa hari ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin minta tolong mengenai tugas kuliahku Hun, jika kau sibuk aku akan minta tolong lain kali saja..."

"Tidak, tidak! Aku hari ini libur, Lu- _noona_ bisa memanfaatkanku hari ini seharian~" ujarnya mantap.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi, aku tidak enak dengan Jongin, mungkin kau ada rencana dengan 'istri'mu hari ini, semisal _quality time_ bersama begitu?"

"Tenang saja _noona,_ hari ini Jongin sibuk dengan kelas tarinya, jadi dia tak akan marah jika aku membantumu," tanpa berpikir dua kali, kata-kata itu keluar dengan sangat lancar dari mulutnya.

"Hummm, baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini aku mohon bantuannya ya _Hunna_ ," bahkan ketika ia memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan itu wajah tampan pria itu tak pernah lepas dari senyum yang terpatri terus-menerus.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahku, _noona_ datanglah kemari nanti aku bantu _noona_ mengerjakan tugas yang _noona_ tidak mengerti," ujarnya sebelum mengkahiri panggilan itu.

Dengan hati yang berbunga, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri serta merapikan tampilannya sehingga lebih enak dipandang.

Sedangkan makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makanpun terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nini?" Baekhyun menatap khawatir kearah Jongin. Mereka saat ini baru saja menyelesaikan latihan tari mereka. Anak-anak pun sudah meninggalkan sanggar itu sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun tidak dengan pria manis yang tetap duduk manis sambil menatap kosong ke arah jari manisnya, memutar-mutar cincin pernikahan miliknya.

"Entahlah, _hyung_..." Jongin menghela nafas berat, dengan hanya melihat kondisinya saat ini saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada adik temu gedenya ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, bukankah selama ini selalu begitu, hum?" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Rasanya aku bingun harus mulai dari mana..."

"Tak apa, kau bisa ceritakan lain kali jika kau sudah tahu akan mulai dari mana..." Baekhyun mengusap pundak ringkih Jongin.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap." Baekhyun menarik sebelah tangan Jongin, mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Aku ingin... mampir sebentar _hyung_ , jadi _hyung_ pulang duluan saja," menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk segera pulang.

"Tapi..." Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan untuk meninggalkan Jongin lebih dulu.

"Tak apa, pulanglah, _hyung..._ " usir Jongin halus. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok..." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dalam sanggar itu.

.

.

.

"Salju..." ujarnya sambil menatap ke langit yang sudah menghitam.

Ia melangkah dengan gontai, melewati rumah demi rumah ditengah cuaca dingin, tangannya tersembunyi dibalik jaket tebalnya, terkadang ia keluarkan disertai ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya, menatap benda itu berulang kali, melihat apakah ada _notifikasi_ atau tidak dari sang 'suami'. Namun, nihil. Hanya layar dengan foto pernikahan mereka yang terlihat oleh pandangan matanya. Bahkan, Sehunnya tidak menanyakan kabarnya sama sekali hari ini.

Selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, akhirnya ia hampir sampai di depan rumahnya. Ketika ia hendak melangkah matanya tertuju pada dua sosok yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ada di kepalanya. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira dengan, beberapa kali saling melemparkan candaan, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Melihat dengan hati yang terluka.

Perlahan ia mundur, melangkah membawa luka yang semakin lebar. Untuk hari ini saja ia ingin melepas lelahnya, hanya sebentar. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, berlari dan terus berlari hingga kakinya terasa sakit. Ia pun terjatuh, tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, terlentang dengan keringat bercucuran.

Ia meraup udara dengan rakus, dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat, kakinya memerah, beberapa bagian mengeluarkan darah.

Kali ini hatinya terluka lebih parah, adegan tadi sudah membuktikan bahwa apa yang selama ini ia takutkan sudah terjadi.

Sehunnya sudah bukan miliknya lagi...

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, sosok pria dengan jaket tebal masuk dengan pelan, pandangan matanya kosong.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Kakinya melangkah—menyeret tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan kotor. Langkahnya menuju kamar mandi di ruang tamu. Melewati ruangan gelap tanpa tersandung sama sekali—seolah gelap adalah hidupnya saat ini.

 **TREK**

Ia memasukkan pakaian kotor miliknya kedalam ranjang cucian. Menghidupkan lampu kamar mandi, menyalakan _shower_ , hingga air dingin menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bibirnya telah membiru karena dingin, indranya seakan mati rasa.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..." gumamnya sendu.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Sehun menatap tajam Jongin yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar tidur mereka. Pria tampan itu duduk di atas ranjang sambil bersedekap.

Tanpa menoleh Jongin mengambil piyama tidur miliknya, memakai begitu saja di depan sang suami. Sama sekali tak mengubris pertanyaan tajam dari Sehun.

Sehun yang kesal segera menghampiri Jongin, mencengkram lengan kurus sang 'istri', membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Kau!" Sehun tertegun beberapa saat, ketika menemukan tatapan Jongin yang kosong.

"Lepas." Ucap Jongin dingin.

Tanpa menoleh ia segera mengancingkan piyama miliknya, kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping.

Sehun hanya diam terpaku menatap kearah 'istri'nya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini pun Jongin bangun lebih awal, ia langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Di sana ia melihat makanan yang kemarin ia siapkan masih ada, tak ada jejak bahwa makanan itu sudah di sentuh. Sekelebat bayangan kemarin melintas dipikirannya.

"Heh," decihnya kecewa. _'bagaimana mungkin ia sempat menyentuh ini, bukankah kegiatan mereka lebih menyenangkan dari pada memakan makanan yang aku buat?'_ batinnya nelangsa.

Dengan kasar ia mengambil semua makanan itu, membuangnya ketempat sampah. Niat untuk memasak pun hilang begitu saja. Ia hanya mengambil air putih kemudian menegaknya rakus. Sebotol, dua botol, tiga, hingga botol ke sembilan. Perutnya kembung, rasanya mual dan ingin muntah. Segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua air yang tadi ia minum.

.

.

.

"Ada apa hun?" Luhan mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Sehun menghela nafas berulang kali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _noona_ , hanya..." Sehun bingung untuk mengatakannya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan masalahmu padaku," Luhan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terima kasih _noona_..." Sehun merasa senang melihat senyum Luhan, rasanya sedikit beban yang ia rasakan terangkat.

"Nah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bagaimana?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kemana?"

Luhan hanya memberikan senyum sumringahnya, kemudian ia menarik lengan Sehun agar pria tampan itu mengikutinya.

Sehun yang terseret terkekeh senang, untuk hari ini ia akan melupakan tingkah 'istri'nya yang aneh beberapa hari ini.

Ya, hanya untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

.

Kris yang tengah melangkah santai sambil sesekali menggoda Joonmyeon, tiba-tiba berhenti.

Joonmyeon yang melihat Kris tiba-tiba berhenti pun bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Itu bukannya Se..hun?" alis tebal milik Kris menyatu semakin dalam.

"Huh?" Joonmyeon yang bingungpun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mana Kris memandang. Dan ia pun mengernyit bingung. Disana, ia melihat apa yang dilihat Kris. Sehun dengan seorang wanita cantik. Mereka melangkah beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan, senyum merekah dengan lebar di kedua wajah tampan dan cantik itu. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap mereka pasangan serasi, namun tidak bagi Joonmyeon dan Kris.

"Kenapa Sehun disini?" Joonmyeon pertama kali berujar memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tak tahu,"

"Bukankah Jongin sedang ada di sanggar?" Kris pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apakah Jongin tahu hal ini?" pertanyaan itu membuat mereka saling bertatap mata.

"Kita tanyakan dulu ke Sehun, Myeon?" Joongmyeon hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dalam hati mereka, mereka hanya berharap apa yang mereka pikirkan tidaklah benar, mungkin itu adalah sahabat Sehun? Atau mungkin itu adalah teman kecil Sehun yang sudah lama tidak ia temui? Entahlah...

Hanya saja, apakah senyum yang merekah diwajah mereka serta eratnya genggaman tangan kedua orang itu bisa ditafsirkan sebagai 'sahabat' atau 'teman'?

.

"Sehun!" sapaan itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Sehun. Matanya mencari-cari si pemilik suara.

"Oh, _Hyung!_ " lambaian tangan di arah jam 9 membuatnya berseru.

"Aku tak menyangka kau disini," sapa Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun yang lebih pendek sesenti dari Kris.

"Aku sedang liburan, _hyung~"_ ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu dimana Jongin?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Joonmyeon membuat suasana seketika menjadi sunyi.

"...uh, Jongin sedang sibuk di sanggar," papar Sehun. Namun jelas terlihat bahwa Luhan sangat canggung saat ini.

"Oh, lalu ini siapa?" entah perasaan Kris atau bukan, saat ini ia merasa 'istri'nya itu menatap tidak suka kearah Luhan.

"Oh, bukankah kau gadis yang di Jeju itu?" Pertanyaan Kris itu semakin menambah ketidaksukaan Joonmyeon pada Luhan.

"Uh, hmm... ya, kenalkan aku Xi Luhan," tangan putih yang lentik itu terjulur kearah Joonmyeon, tapi bukannya menyalami, Joonmyeon hanya menatap tangan itu tanpa membalas.

"Dia Joonmyeon, 'istri'ku dan aku Kris, kau bisa memanggilku _oppa_ , kalau kau mau karna kurasa kau jauh lebih muda dariku," ucap Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Joonmyeon yang memang tidak suka dengan gadis bernama 'Xi Luhan' itu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

TUTT... TUTTTT...TU—

"Hal—"

"Jongin? Kau dimana?" cerocos Joonmyeon tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia telah bertindak tidak sopan.

"Aku? Aku sedang bersama Baekki _hyung_ , Kenapa?" Joonmyeon makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dimana?"

"Di café seperti biasa _hyung_ , _hyung_ mau kesini?" Joonmyeon berdecak sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku kesana dalam 15 menit,"

Telepon pun tertutup, pria manis itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, menghiraukan Kris dibelakangnya yang berusaha mengejar sang 'istri'.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Jong?" semenjak Jongin mendapat telepon dari "Joon-eomma''—panggilan Baekhyun pada Joonmyeon, pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jongin.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja _Suho-hyung_ menelpon menanyakan aku dimana,"

"Aneh," ujar Baekhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Jongin.

.

.

.

"Hun..." Luhan menatap air mancur dihapadannya.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kemari, seharusnya aku..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa _noona,_ hari ini aku senang. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, karna kau sudah mau mengajakku ketempat ini."

"Tapi..."

"Ssst... tak apa, sungguh,"

Luhan hanya memberikan senyum maklum, pikirannya mengatakan ini salah tapi hatinya mengatakan ini benar, ia bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

 **TBC**

I'm Backkkk~

 **Next Chapter Spoiler**

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung_ ,"

.

"Sehun? Bisakah kau menjaga jarak dengan Lu _-noona_ mu?"

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus menjaga jarak?"

"Hmmm... tidak, hanya.. hanyaa.."

"Dengar Jong, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Lu _-noona_ , jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kami hanya teman,"

.

'Sekarang 'hanya' teman, tapi semakin sering kau bertemu dan bersama dengannya, kalian bukan lagi 'teman' tapi akan segera menjadi 'teman hidup', bukankah begitu?'

.

" _Ada batas yang tak terlihat diantara Langit dan Bumi, begitu pula kita, ada batas yang tak terlihat antara kau dan aku, dan batas itu adalah 'dia'"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Ending?**

S

E

H

U

 _N_

 _"Ada batas yang tak terlihat diantara Langit dan Bumi, begitu pula kita, ada batas yang tak terlihat antara kau dan aku, dan batas itu adalah 'dia'"_

J

O

N

G

I

N

 **Chapter 06**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cling**

Lonceng kecil yang berada diatas pintu masuk _Neko_ café itu berdenting beberapa kali, sosok manis dengan tatapan gusar terarah kesegalah arah, mencari sosok pria manis berkulit tan.

"Jongin!" Serunya tak terlalu keras setelah melihat pria yang ia cari duduk bersama pria manis lainnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang _hyung,"_

"Duduklah dulu,"

"Permisi," Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang pelayan yang hendak melewatinya.

"Aku pesan secangkir _mocha latte_ ," pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju _pantry_ untuk pesanan baru Jongin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa _hyung_ menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang semula hanya duduk manis pun kini memalingkan wajahnya menoleh kearah Joonmyeon. Dahi pria manis itu mengkerut ke dalam, tidak rileks sama sekali.

"Kau, apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun?" skakmat. To the point. No, basa-basi. Langsung tusuk ke Jantung. Begitulah seorang Joonmyeon.

"..."

Lama pertanyaan itu tak jua dijawab oleh Jongin, hingga pesanan _mocha latte_ milik Joonmyeon datang.

"Nini~" ugh—jika Joonmyeon sudah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'Nini', Jongin tak akan bisa berkutik.

"Hhaaa..." helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu _hyung_ ,"

Heh!—jawaban macam apa itu JONG!

"Maksudmu?" tekan Joonmyeon, ia tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jongin saat !

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak aku menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sehun dua hari yang lalu _hyung_ ," kali ini Baekhyun membuka mulutnya—menyindir Jongin yang hanya diam tanpa mau berbagi dengan mereka. Hell yeah! Kalian pikir sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? Setahun? Dua tahun? No! ini adalah tahun ke-21 mereka bersama.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu _hyung,_ " keukeuh Jongin.

"Oke, fine. Aku akan ganti pertanyaanku, sejak kapan Sehun dekat dengan wanita bernama 'Luhan'?" kali ini kedua mata bulat Jongin melebar—darimana Joonmyeon bisa tahu tentang Luhan? Sedangkan, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan wanita bernama Luhan dengan masalah Jongin dan Sehun?. Ups, sepertinya ia ketinggalan banyak.

"Jangan tanya darimana aku tahu, katakan saja sejak kapan mereka berdua dekat?"

Jongin merasa tak nyaman dengan obrolan kali ini, "Aku rasa sejak ia ke Jeju beberapa minggu lalu"

"Wah, hanya dalam beberapa minggu mereka bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih?" sarkas Joonmyeon. Jongin yang tahu apa maksudnya hanya meringis.

"Dan kenapa kau diam saja, hum?" tekan Joonmyeon lagi.

Saat ini Jongin terlihat seperti seorang tahanan yang sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi.

"Kau seharusnya melakukan sesuatu, Nini," kali ini Joonmyeon menatap Jongin lembut.

"Aku... aku..."

"Kau takut?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu _hyung._ Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Bukannya aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu, hanya saja ini sulit _hyung_ " jari-jemari tangannya bergerak gelisah.

"Aku tidak mengerti" tuntut Joonmyeon.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Joonmyeon tepat di matanya, "Meskipun pada akhirnya cinta yang kumiliki tidak sanggup membuat Sehun merasa cukup, dan memilih cinta yang lain, pada saat itulah aku menyerah,"

Joonmyeon menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesal, "Kau bodoh!"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku memang bodoh _hyung,_ karena aku hanya punya cinta untuk Sehun"

"Saat kau sudah menyerah, jangan lupa bahwa kau masih punya kami," kali ini Baekhyun berbicara, memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

"Terima kasih, Baek _-hyung,_ Suho- _hyung,_ "

'Aku harap kau tidak akan semakin terluka, Jonginie,'—batin Joonmyeon prihatin.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang berubah semua masih sama, hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin masih datar, tidak harmonis namun tidak mendingin. Kebiasaan Jongin berubah, ia bangun lebih pagi dibandingkan Sehun, menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, meninggalkan note kecil di atas meja makan, dan memulai aktifitasnya sendiri, tanpa menunggu Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun, belakangan ini ia makin sering pulang larut malam, melihat Jongin yang telah tidur memunggungi dirinya, hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas diatas piyama yang telah ia siapkan seperti biasa. Sehun tak pernah mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan 'kenapa', 'sejak kapan' tingkah sang 'istri' menjadi tak bersahabat seperti itu. Ia hanya meng- _ignore_ semua hal yang telah terjadi. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi 'kerja' 'kerja' dan 'kerja' serta sedikit tentang 'Luhan', jangan tanyakan Jongin ada diurutan ke berapa.

Sama seperti malam ini, Sehun pulang sekitar pukul 02:35 am, setelah sebelumnya ia menghadiri pesta bersama para karyawannya. Ia bahkan menghabiskan hampir 10 botol _soju_ —arak khas korea. Dan seperti biasa Jongin pasti sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. Sehun yang terlalu banyak minum _soju_ melangkah dengan sempoyongan ke kamar mereka. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada tembok—menahan berat badannya supaya tidak jatuh—sedangkan satu tangannya bergerak menggoyangkan simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Setelah lepas, ia pun bernapas dengan lega.

Melihat tubuh sexy Jongin yang membelakangi dirinya, entah mengapa gairah Sehun terasa memuncak. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih terlelap. Dengan perlahan ia meraba kaki jenjang 'istri'nya hingga menyingkap selimut yang terpasang apik di tubuh Jongin. Gairah itu makin memuncak begitu ia melihat piyama putih yang sedikit transparan—melekat dengan apik di tubuh Jongin. Dengan kasar, ia melepas kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, membuka ikat pinggang serta _zipper_ celana bahannya—hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam putih garis hitam dengan tonjolan di selangkangannya.

Bagai harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya—Sehun dengan satu sentakan menurunkan celana piyama Jongin—beserta pakaian dalamnya. Dan tanpa peringatan—setelah ia sempat meludahi lubang milik Jongin dan mengusapnya sesaat, serta meludahi _penis_ miliknya yang telah teracung tinggi, ia melesakkannya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Jongin yang tadinya terlelap kini terlonjak kaget, Jongin menjerit sakit.

"Sa—sakit..." rintihnya dikala benda besar milik suaminya menerobos dengan paksa.

"Ughh...nggghhhhh..." Sehun yang masih diantara alam sadar dan tidak, menghiraukan rintih kesakitan Jongin. Ia bahkan mempercepat gerakannya hingga ranjang yang menjadi alas mereka berderit-derit ditengah malam yang sunyi.

"Ber—ngghhh—henti...ahhh... Sehhh...huunnnn...ti..tidak..." Jongin yang masih lemas berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sehun, namun percuma. Sehun terlalu larut dalam kenikmatin sehingga ia melupakan—mengabaikan rintihan sang 'istri' yang berkali-kali mengatakan untuk berhenti.

Hingga, pada akhirnya puncak kenikmatan pun tiba. _Sperma_ Sehun keluar berulang kali didalam lubang Jongin—yang mungkin lecet dibeberapa bagian.

Jongin yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Menangis. Meratapi nasib hinanya yang diperlukan bagai binatang oleh suaminya sendiri.

Baru saja beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun ternyata masih belum puas, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, lagi-lagi mengabaikan terlukanya seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun yang bangun dengan kepala pusing—seperti diberi penahan beban berkilo-kilo. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kondisi kamarnya saat ini. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, lalu Jongin yang terbaring tertelungkup dengan bekas air mata yang telah mengering.

Drrrtttt...drrrttttt...

"Haishhh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya—berusaha menghilangkan efek pusing yang ia rasakan.

"Ya, hallo?"

"Hun! Kau baru bangun?!"

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit ponsel dari telinganya, "Kenapa _hyung_?" tanyanya malas.

"Aissh! Kau lupa kita ada meeting penting hari ini?!" Sehun bahkan bisa membayangkan ada dua tanduk muncul diatas kepala Kris.

"Ya, ya aku berangkat sekarang," ujarnya malas.

"15 menit! Lebih dari itu awas saja kau!" ancam Kris lalu terdengar suara 'Tuutt' panjang mengakhiri sesi percakapannya mereka.

Ketika ia ingin menuruni ranjang, disebelahnya terbaring Jongin dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang 'berantakan'. Ia terkejut. Ia mulai berpikir, apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Mengapa Jongin terbaring dengan kondisi seperti itu. Namun, belum sempat ia mengolah semua yang terjadi. Jongin lebih dulu bangkit perlahan, kemudian melangkah sambil tertatih menuju kamar mandi—membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya terlihat. Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat banyaknya bekas biru keunguan di sekujur tubuh Jongin. Ia merasa menyesal...

.

.

.

Sehun masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan semua kepingan-kepingan ingatannya, hingga sebuah getaran di saku celananya menghancurkan usahanya.

'Lu- _noona?'_ batinnya.

"Hallo? Ada apa _noona_?"

"Hun...hiks... hikss..." dahi pria tampan itu berkerut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa _noona_ menangis?" terdengar sedikit panik. "Hun... maaf...bisakah kau datang kemari?" dengan suara sengau dan sedih, entah mengapa perasaan Sehun saat ini cemas.

"Tetap disana, jangan kemana-mana!" titah Sehun. Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak, berbalik arah—kembali ke _basement_ dengan sedikit berlari—melupakan janji pentingnya untuk _meeting_.

.

"Tsk!" Kris kesal setengah mati menunggu Sehun yang tak kunjung datang. Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu Sehun, tapi ujung hidung pria tampan itu bahkan tidak—belum terlihat.

Ia ingin melempar sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Apapun itu tolong berikan ia sesuatu.

"Tuan, apakah kita harus mengundur rapat hari ini?" sang sekretaris berjalan mendekati Kris dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Tunggu 5 menit lagi, aku akan segera kembali," iapun dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menekan tombol yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Tut...Tut...Tut...Tutt..."

"Sial!" umpatnya. Ia kembali menekan nomor tadi, namun hasilnya sama, tak diangkat.

"Kemana si brengsek Oh itu!"

Ia menekan nomor lain—Jongin. "Halo? Jong, apa Sehun masih disana?"

"..."

"Apa?!" Kris makin kesal.

"Sampai sekarang pun tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya didepanku!"

"..."

"Sudahlah, nanti aku hubungi Sehun lagi. Terima kasih ya Jong, maaf mengganggu waktumu, sampai jumpa."

Dengan langkah kesal, ia menuju ke dalam ruang rapat tanpa kehadiran si brengsek Sehun!.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas nakas, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Mungkinkah kau pergi bersamanya?"

.

Sehun pulang pagi hari, memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang ia pakai kemarin.

Jongin yang tengah memakan serealnya menoleh begitu sang suami masuk ke dalam rumah, mengernyit melihat tampilan yang kusut.

"Kau...darimana?" sejenak ia abaikan sereal yang baru ia habiskan setengah.

Sehun yang mendengar suara lembut 'istri'nya menoleh sambil meletakkan jasnya diatas sofa.

"Kakeknya Lu- _noona_ meninggal kemarin pagi, jadi aku menemaninya mengurus kremasi kakeknya," Jongin yang mendengar nama Luhan disebut mengernyit tak suka.

"Sehun? Bisakah kau menjaga jarak dengan Lu- _noona_ mu itu?" ujar Jongin dengan nada tak suka.

Sehun yang baru saja melepas simpul dasinya memalingkan wajah menatap Jongin.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus menjaga jarak?"

"Hmmm... tidak, hanya.. hanyaa.."—Jongin bingung bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan keresahannya selama ini tanpa membuat Sehun salah paham.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Dengar Jong, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Lu-noona, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kami hanya teman,"

Setelah itu Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam terpaku menatap kearahnya.

'Sekarang 'hanya' teman, tapi semakin sering kau bertemu dan bersama dengannya, kalian bukan lagi 'teman' tapi akan segera menjadi 'teman hidup', bukankah begitu?' batin Jongin nelangsa. Ia hanya menatap sereal dihadapannya dengan tatapan nanar, hingga bulir air mata menetes jatuh.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Spoiler

"Kemana kau kemarin hah?"

.

" _Hyung_... akankah aku bertahan hingga akhir?"

.

"Lu- _noona_ , kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?"

.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak ketiga dalam rumah tanggamu, Hun"

.

.

.

" _Cinta? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Masihkan perasaan itu tertuju untukku? Jika ia kenapa aku merasa cintamu palsu?"_

.

.

.

See You Soon~

(^_^)


End file.
